


Reverse Halloween

by DavidKing



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidKing/pseuds/DavidKing
Summary: Michael runs away from his abusive father and he now lives with the Brackett family, he loves his new life but things will change when Laurie is realized and torments Michael





	1. Chapter 1

Michael threw clothes in a bag, he knew his father would be home soon and he also knew he’d be banging on his door soon. He threw leftover clothes across his room, he looked around and started to run around his room he moved his chair and grabbed a picture of him and his sisters, Judith and Laurie, he loved them more than anything in the world but he couldn’t handle his father’s abuse anymore he needed to get out. His father has already beat him to an inch of life and he knew he’d get more violent the older Michael got, today though he needed to get out, why? It’s Michael’s 11th birthday and his father finds the older Michael gets the more he’s likely to fight back so in order to avoid that be beats Michael into submission like he did with his mom and his older sister, Judith Myers, but Michael wasn’t going to be like them though, he was going to live his life and be who he wanted to be what he wanted to be. He perked up and looked at his door as he heard the front door burst open, Satan himself was home, Eric Myers, his father was home. He quickly shoved the picture in his bag “where’s that boy? Where’s my disgrace of a son?” Eric yelled as soon as he was inside “dad please he’s just a child” after she said that Michael could hear he fall to the ground “don’t you ever talk to me like that again do you hear me?” He yells at her she whimpers and curled up in a tight ball. Michael opened his window and swung his legs out “Michael” he didn’t want to turn around because he knew who’s voice it was, Laurie Myers his little sister, he took a deep breath and slowly looked at her and their eyes met, her light blue eyes met his dark blue eyes. He quickly looked away and jumped to the ground below his window, once on the ground he started to run away from the house he closed his eyes when he heard Laurie again “Michael” he shook his head and ran all he could do was run and get as far away from this hell house as he could. He stopped running and panted as he looked back down the road, he set himself free.

Four years later Michael dug through the garbage behind a restaurant, he thinks it was Italian but he wasn’t sure frankly though he didn’t care food was food. He grabbed some bread and started to eat it. He could have gone back to the boy’s shelter but he didn’t want to go back they would have called his parents and he’d have to go back to that demon he called father, he groaned and covered his face when a bright light shined at him suddenly he ran behind a trash can and hid he knelt down and looked at the person as he heard their footsteps, it was Sheriff Brackett, someone must have called the police when they heard him dig through the garbage. Leigh looked at him holding his flashlight “son what’re you doing out here?” Michael just looked at him and gripped his bread tight he looked at it then Michael “come on son I’m taking you home” Michael looked at him and pushed the garbage in front of him and started to run away Leigh chased him and grabbed him by his arms “relax boy I meant I’m taking you to my house” he said that while he tried to wrangle Michael in. Michael eventually calmed down and looked at him pure fear was in his eyes Leigh looks at him “come on let’s get you in the car” he leads him to the car and helps him inside. Michael didn’t realize how cold he was until the heat from the car hit him, he held his damp hoodie and shivered Leigh put a blanket around his shoulders he kept them in the back of his car in case he found a kid on the streets “why is this kid so scared of going home?” He looked at him until he realized something, this boy was Michael Myers, the boy who escaped his father’s awful abuse, like his sister Judith but little Laurie was still there but they didn’t have enough evidence to put Eric Myers in jail but maybe with Michael’s help they can throw him in jail and get little Laurie out of that hell. He got in and drove back to his house occasional glances at Michael to make sure he was fine “we’ll get you in some warm clothes soon” Michael just shivered and closed his eyes his brown hair covered his face. 

Leigh helped Michael inside the house he rubbed his arm and walked inside the house Joanne looked at him “Leigh you’re home early” he looks at her “well I needed to bring someone home” she walked over and gasped seeing Michael she ran over and grab his arm bringing him to the bathroom “take a warm shower and I’ll get you a nice warm meal” he slowly nods and closed the bathroom door. After an hour, he left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen and looked around, he accidently bumped into a 10-year-old girl he gulped as she fell on the ground he started to shake as Leigh walked over and looked between the two of them Michael covered his head and expected to be hit but when nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and saw Leigh pick up the little girl and brushes off her clothes he looks at Michael as the fear drained from his ocean blue eyes “Michael this is Annie my daughter” he looks at her she smiles “hi Michael” he looks at her and waves she grabs his hand and drags him to her room he follows her she smiles making him sit on the ground he looks around before looking at the ground Annie grabs his head brushing his hair “your hair is long and tangled.” He slowly nods looking at her she smiles “mom will take to get your hair cut and get you new clothes tomorrow” he slowly nods looking at her she yawns rubbing her eye Michael looked at her and laid her down on the bed covering her up, he leaned on her dresser and watched her until she fell asleep not soon after she fell asleep he was asleep holding her hand like what he use to do with Laurie when she was scared of their father. Leigh looked at them closing the door “he’ll be our son Leigh” Joanne walked over he looks at her “he does deserve a nice family” she smiles “and you did want a son” she smiles walking to their room. The next day Michael woke up and rubs his eye Joanne smiles “morning Michael” she hands him a plate he takes it and looks at it and smiled for the first time in years he looked at the eggs and bacon and started to eat she smiles “time to get you a haircut and new clothes.”

Michael followed Joanne around the town Joanne smiles “haircut first son” he nods walking inside the hair salon he sat down and looked at the man who walked over “so what haircut do you want?” He looks at him staying quiet he looks at Joanne “well?” She smiles telling him how to cut Michael’s hair he nods cutting his hair. After a while Michael shook his head and got rid of his lose hair. He stood up and followed Joanne to a different store he walked inside looking around he grabbed a white shirt and a blue hoodie and jeans Joanne smiles “you want those?” He looks at her and nods she smiles “get changed and we’ll pick up Annie” he nods smiling slightly walking to the changing room, he got changed and followed her to Annie’s school he looked at the school doors as kids ran out and ran to the correct families Annie was one of the last kids’ out she looks at Michael and smiled big and ran over hugging him her small arms couldn’t quite get around his waist he kneeled down and hugged her she smiles climbing on his back and sat on his shoulders he looked at her and smiled standing up holding her legs, Joanne smiles and looks at them “they’re like actual siblings this will work well for him.” Michael looks at her Annie smiles “come on mom let’s get home” she smiles “alright kids” she walks home Annie smiles looking around not use to the height that Michael had she started to pout as Michael took her off his shoulders and placed her on the ground Joanne looks at her “Annie you should do your homework” she looks at Michael and grabbed his hand “help me big brother?” Michael looked at her it’s been five years since someone called him big brother and honestly he missed that, he looked at her and nodded sitting at the table helping her with her homework. Like last night he sat next to Annie’s bed and leaned on the dresser Annie smiles holding his hand and got comfortable “night big brother” he rubs her head and smiles closing his eyes he started to drift to sleep. After 15 years Michael finally felt safe in a house but that wasn’t going to last long once Laurie was set free into the world and ready to kill.


	2. Laurie's home

It’s been seven years since Michael moved in with the Brackett family now he’s 22 and happy with his new family, but two things haven’t changed first Michael was still a mute he never talked but everyone knew what he was “talking” about when he used his hands. What was the other thing that hasn’t changed, well “Michael” Annie shook her sleeping brother he rolled over and looked at her she smiles “Lynda’s car broke down can you take us to school?” He looked at her and waved his hand rolling over so he could get more sleep. Annie smiles “thanks bro” she leaves the room, the second thing that hasn’t changed is that Michael had a soft spot for Annie and she could get him to do almost anything for her. Michael couldn’t go back to sleep so he sat up and rubbed his face he looked at the pictures on his desk and smiled he stood up and walked over picking one up, he looked at it smiling in the picture Annie was smiling bright Michael had her in his arms and smiling slightly though happy wasn’t in his eyes, why? Well Annie had his hair in a ponytail and she had make up on his face Joanne thought it was cute so she had to take a picture Leigh was just laughing at his son’s expression. Michael smiled and put the picture down leaving his room he closed the door and walked to the kitchen he sat in his seat as Joanne put his plate down in front of him Leigh looked at him “have to work today son?” He looks at him and nods before he started eating Annie grabbing his arm pretty much as soon as he started eating “no time to eat let’s go” she drug him to the front door he was able to grab an apple on his way out along with his car keys. Annie tossed her bag in the trunk of his car and got in the passenger seat Michael started the car and backed out of the drive way he stopped the car and looked at someone they looked familiar to him but he couldn’t put his finger on it Annie looks at him “Michael is someone back there” he looked at her then back at the person but they were gone he looked at Annie shaking his head.

Michael wasn’t exactly thrilled to have three teenage girls in the car with him but Annie asked him to bring them to school and he couldn’t tell Annie no, Lynda looked at Michael “after school can I bring my car to your shop?” He nods taking another bite from his apple Annie looks at her “what’s wrong with your car?” She looks at her “nothing I just want to see your brother in that uniform of his” she rolls her eyes and looks at Michael before looking out the passenger side window, all of Annie’s friends had a slight scratch that a meager crush on Michael Lynda and Jem, her other friend in the backseat, both wanted to get into Michael’s pants but he showed no interest in either one of them which was a huge relief to Annie because she didn’t want Michael to be another one of their boy toys but he didn’t seem interested in seventeen year old girls. Annie did see how they liked Michael he was a handsome man and since he did a lot of heavy lifting he was rather muscular was that the right way to describe him he was her brother so she didn’t know how to describe him. She kept looking out the window as Michael pulled up to a red light she blinked and looked at a woman maybe she was her age and she sort of looked like Michael but evil she watched her as Michael drove away Lynda smiles “so Michael what’re you doing for Halloween” Michael watched the road and waved his hand Lynda looked at him not knowing what he means Annie laughs “he’s going to work” she nods “I understand now” she leans back as Michael stops at their school Annie gets out smiling “bye big brother” she closed the door getting her bag from his trunk she gave him one final wave and she was off to the school Michael waved and drove to the auto shop where he works. He parked and got out he closed the door and looked around when he thought he heard someone. He looked at the trees and saw the woman from before he just thought it was his imagination so he walked inside the shop he opened his locker and put on his jumpsuit but he felt on edge the whole time he zipped up his jumpsuit.

Michael’s boss, Alex Smith, walked in the shop “hey Michael your sister called she said she’s gonna walk to Lynda’s house with her and meet the tow truck and bring Lynda’s car here I told her to be safe for ya” Michael looks at him and nods wiping his face smearing the oil on his face. His jumpsuit has made it off his upper body and the top is tied around his waist. It was maybe a few hours later Alex walks back in the shop “Michael your dads on the phone he says it’s important” he nods and walks to the office he grabs the phone putting it to his ear “Michael I’m going to be working late, can you make sure Annie gets home safe?” Michael made a noise that usually means yes, he made noises on the phone so people knew what he wanted to say Leigh sighs in relief “thanks Michael I’ll see you later tonight” and with that he hung up Michael hung up and walked back to the shop as he passed the window he heard the tow truck pulling up he walked to the door and opened it Annie hugged him smiling “hi Michael” Michael hugged back smiling nuzzling her she smiles nuzzling back, this was normal for them since Michael didn’t talk they showed affection by nuzzling each other Michael smiles opening the door so the car could be brought in he opened the hood and looked inside Lynda leaned on the wall and watched Michael “he has a nice ass” Annie smacks her arm “stop that” she looks at her “I’m allowed to think that he’s a single man” she rolls her eyes leaving the room Michael walked over waving his hands she blinks “what nothing’s wrong?” He nods leaving the room walking to Annie moving his hands she looks at him “dad wants you to take me home?” He nods crossing his arms she nods grabbing her bag “let’s go” he nods following her to his car he grabs the handle and looked at the tree lines he squinted and saw the woman again he grabbed a rock and threw it at her but before it even got to her she was gone he shook his head and got in driving away taking Annie home. What he didn’t know was his life was going to be turned upside down fast.

Alex closed up shop late at night he locked the door and walked to the shop to lock up the garage doors he looks at the window as he heard something he walked over and closed the window what he didn’t know was a woman walking up behind him with a knife in hand and with a quick thrust the knife was in Alex’s side he gasped and held the window he fell on his knees and screamed as the knife kept going into his skin and piercing his organs soon Alex was dead and Laurie left the shop her knife dripping in blood. Poor Michael lost his boss, and he would be the one to discover his body and many more bodies for him to find in the days to come, maybe his own family will be targeted next.


	3. More murders

Michael laid on the couch watching TV he listened to Annie dig through her bag looking for something, probably homework he was glad Leigh didn’t make him go back to school when he found him, what he did was gave Michael an internship at the police station so he could get some job experience in before he had to get a real job. While Michael was supposed to be keeping paper work neat he was fixing the cars, changing their oil, doing tire rotations, and making sure they just run in general Leigh saw Michael’s potential and got him a job at Alex’s garage he’d never seen Michael so happy to work, he knew Michael had a good future in auto mechanics even Alex say it. Michael looked at Annie as she walked over she looked at him she had that look in her eyes Michael sat up, she needed something from him. She clapped her hands together “Michael can you do me a huge favor?” He nods looking at her she smiles “can you go back to Alex’s shop and get my math book?” He sighed and stood up but he got his keys anyway Annie smiles hugging him “thank you, big brother” he rubs her head leaving the house closing the front down. He drove to Alex’s shop watching the road, he didn’t know that Laurie was watching him the whole way he drove down the road. He parked in his spot before walking to the front door, Alex’s car was still here so he has to be here he grabbed the door handle and shook it trying to open the door but it was locked, he grunted before feeling the top of the doorframe grabbing the spare key from the top. He put it in the key hole and unlocked the door, he walked inside and looked around he was looking for Alex or the book which ever turned up first but what he got was more than this 22 year old could handle. He opened the office door and stepped in something he looked at the ground expecting to see oil or even Alex’s coffee spilled on the ground but it was red he looked at it and followed the line to a closet he grabbed the handle and opened the door he gasped and fell back shaking seeing Alex’s dead body lying on the ground. 

He quickly stood up and ran to phone grabbing it after calming his nervous after a few minutes he finally dialed the police “Haddonfield police how many I help you?” It was Leigh Michael knew his voice anywhere he tried making a noise but he gagged Leigh looked at the phone “Michael I know that’s you I’ll be there soon” and with that he hung up Michael shook and sat in the puddle of blood, he bit his lip and his hands started to shake he hated this. Leigh ran inside and found his son shaking in a pile of blood he ran over and kneeled down “Michael come on let’s get you out of here” he helped him up and brought him outside and to his car, once they got there Leigh reached inside and grabbed his radio calling for back up this was a big mess and he needed a lot of help fixing it. After two hours, the police were still there and looking for any kind of clue as to who killed poor Alex one officer walked over “sir we found this it’s for Michael” Leigh took the note and handed it to Michael he took it and read it “one person you care about gone so many more to get rid of. Let’s see who you go to first I’m gonna kill one person in your life which woman do you run to first tic toc Michael.” Michael blinked and dropped the note running away Leigh picked up the note and read it he knew where his son was going so he sent a squad car to the other place. Michael opened the door and looked around his breath hitched when he didn’t see who he was looking for right away, he walked around the house opening doors he sighed in relief when he saw Annie digging through the fridge. He grabs her hand and dragged her out of the house she struggles to keep up with his longer strides she tries stopping him “Michael tell me what’s going on” but he didn’t answer he was silent, well obviously, but he didn’t move his hands or even make a sound. Annie took Michael stopping as kids ran by in costumes as her chance to talk to him. She walked in front of him “Michael what’s wrong?” He sighs grabbing his notebook writing in it explaining.

Annie read it “what so someone’s targeting people you love?” He nods she looks at him “and dad knows right?” Again, he nods she nods “who do you think the other woman they wanted was?” He shrugs, he had no idea. Lynda got out of the shower and walked to her room with a towel around her she didn’t notice the woman watching her as she got ready for her Halloween party. She had her clothes on before she heard a knock on her door she looked at the front door she blinked looking the officers standing there she was shocked one of them walks inside “Lynda you need to come with us right now” she nods “right” she grabs her bag and followed them to their car. As they drove off Laurie watched and gripped her knife tight her plan backfired but maybe this worked in her favor everyone Michael cared about were at the police station and they were trapped like rats she smiled wickedly and walked to the station keeping her knife hidden by her side so no one would call the police and alert them this crazy lady was coming to the station with a knife. Annie curled up next to Michael’s side and watched TV with him he rubbed her arm and watched the silly kids show that was playing. They were in the kids’ room, the room where officers would put kids so they weren’t scared when they were in the station. Annie looked at the door as Lynda was brought inside, Leigh had explained the situation to her and she was shaken up badly, she slowly sunk next to Michael and like Annie she curled up next to his side to feel safe. He just adjusted himself so he could put his arm around her to keep her safe and close, even in their dire situation both the girls started to drift off the sleep so Michael took it as a chance to go to the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the men’s room but what he saw would kill his inside’s more. He opened the bathroom door and stepped in a sadly familiar liquid, he looked down and slowly followed the pool of blood to two officers he screamed running out of the bathroom closing the door Leigh ran over “Michael what’s wrong?” He looked at him and pointed in the bathroom he opened the door and looked at his dead officers he looks at Michael “get your sister and Lynda we need to keep them safe” he nods running to the kids’ room he looked around not seeing either of them but he saw a note just like the one before he slowly picked it up and read it “Michael you messed up you left my prey in one spot now your choice still stands who do you save, your little sister or her friend have fun Michael Brackett.” Michael looked at his note before running around the station.


	4. Lynda's gone

Michael ran through the police station looking for any clue of finding Annie and Lynda he painted and looked at a door this was the last place he hasn’t looked he had torn apart the police station in search of his baby sister. He grabbed the handle and opened the door in two different holding cells stood Annie and Lynda he slowly walked over but was stopped when the lights turned on complete to show him that the metal cells were attached to wires and the wires were attached to a generator he looked at the generator then at the cells Annie grabbed the bars “Michael please help me” he started to walk closer to her “I would stop Michael or both will perish” a voice cut through the room, he stopped walking and looked around trying to find the person who owned the voice but the only girls he could see were Annie and Lynda and their voices definitely didn’t sound like that “now Michael speak up and choose who you want to save but you must speak another step closer and both are electrocuted” Michael looked at the cells then the girls in the cells Annie grabbed the bars “Michael please I need you to think this through” Michael hit his head thinking he loved his baby sister but if he was honest he had some feelings for Lynda so who did he get rid of. He looked at the girls before sighing but it wasn’t an upset sigh it was a sigh of relief because he heard running in the hallway the police were searching for them if he could stall for a few more minutes they’d find them. He looked at the girls thinking before he opened his mouth and finally said something after years “Annie.” Annie sighed in relief when she heard her brother say her name but the color drained from Lynda’s face “no please I don’t want to die please don’t let me die” she started to scream as the electricity started running through her body the louder her screams the more Michael winced and backed up but it wasn’t a long pain because Leigh busted through the door running to the generator turning it off, Michael mentally slapped himself why didn’t he think of that? Leigh went to Lynda and helped her out Michael ran to Annie and helped her out sighing. 

Michael held Annie close and watched Lynda get escorted to the hospital to deal with her electrical wounds, the paramedics stated she would be fine but she’d have to be in the hospital for a few weeks Annie looked at Michael “you spoke to save me you should speak more” he smiles “for you I’ll speak” she hugged him tight and hid her face in his chest and for the first time all night she cried, she was scared, scared of dying, scared for her friend, and scared for her family. Michael held her close and rocked them back and forth he hated seeing Annie cry he just wanted her to smile like she used to before all this happed, the pure smile he had grown to love it was now gone and my not ever be the same. Laurie growled and watched the siblings on the cameras her bloody knife next to her and more dead bodies beside her “they didn’t play fair” she hits the table “that cop keeps getting in my way I need to keep him distracted then my little game can continue as planned” she smiled wickedly and flipped through the cameras looking for our favorite chief of police. Leigh put his hand on Michael’s shoulders “son do you and Annie want to go see Lynda” he looks at Annie she nods “please” he nods “come on kids let’s go” Michael led Annie to one of the police cars he got in the front and watched the road rubbing his neck Annie was looking out the window before she looked at Michael “you have feelings for Lynda don’t you” Michael rubbed his neck “I do like her and I know she likes me but I feel like she’s gonna try to use me” she smiles “she won’t use you if you both like each other and my sister in law can be my best friend” Michael blushed hiding his face “I never said we’d get married I am five years older than her I don’t know if we’d last” Leigh smiles “I’m five years older than your mom” he looks at him nodding “maybe I’ll tell her when she’s not injured in the hospital” he looks at the road “son you might want to tell her soon” he nods taking a deep breath “when she’s moved out of icu I’ll tell her” Annie smiles laughing.

Michael followed Annie to Lynda’s room Lynda was awake and watching TV she didn’t have a shirt on but she had her bra on she looked at Annie and smiled but blushed and pulled the blanket up over her chest as Michael followed her inside Michael blushed and looked away rubbing his neck he didn’t mean to walk in on Lynda when she didn’t have clothes on with his back turned to her Annie gave her, her jacket Lynda took it and zipped it up “ok Michael you can turn around” Annie smiles Michael nods and turns around walking over Lynda sighs “did they find the person yet?” Michael sighs “no not yet” she looks at him “you talked?” He nods “yea I’m talking now” she blushed harder “you sound attractive” he blushed rubbing his neck “thanks I guess” Annie looked between them and smiled she nudged him smiling she wasn’t in ICU anymore and she was going to bother Michael until he said his feelings he looked at her shaking his head she smiled nodding he sighed “fine” he crossed his arms “Lynda I like you I mean I like you a lot” she looked at him and blushed “you like me back” he nods rubbing his neck she looks at him and waved him over he walks over not knowing what to expect “lean down” she looks at him. He looks at her and leaned down she smiled and kissed his cheek he blushed and looked at her she closes her eyes and leaned back and soon she drifted off to sleep it turned out the doctors gave her some pain killers that made her sleepy. Michael rubbed her head and smiled leaving the room leading Annie back to the police station he sat in Leigh’s office thinking Annie smiles “after this is over take Lynda to a nice dinner” he looks at her “stop that” she giggled but stopped when a new officer walked inside and looked at Annie smiling “hey you guys ok?” Annie quickly nodded and leaned back Michael looked at the new police officer and glared he didn’t like guys getting close to his sister and he could tell Annie liked this guy this guy looked at Michael and slowly backed up “if you need anything just call for me I’m James” he slowly closed the door as Michael growled. Annie looked at him “dog” he looks at her “brat” they look at each other before laughing and smiling. Both were unaware that Laurie was planning something against their father in hopes to either distract him long enough or kill him all together she didn’t care which one happened she just needed to make her older brother suffer for what he did to her or more like what he didn’t do for her before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made Michael have a crush on Lynda because if he didn’t there would be no point in him trying to save her or attempt to save her also he isn’t the only one who is getting a future partner so yea Annie gets someone too.


End file.
